


Chatterbox by Rhea314

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Breathplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Shuichi has a problem with talking.





	Chatterbox by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

> Read for kink bingo 2011 prompt "breathplay". Said breathplay is not entirely consensual at first. No other standard notes apply. Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Chatterbox by Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282575)  
**Length** : 0:08:54  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Chatterbox%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
